Departments
The city government of Pawnee consists of many Departments, several of their offices being located in the Pawnee City Hall building. List of Departments Parks and Recreation Department The Parks and Recreation Department deals with both indoor and outdoor circumstances throughout the city of Pawnee, including park renovations, disturbances of nature, festivals, and more. The department is currently run by Director Ron Swanson and Deputy Director Leslie Knope. Police Department Hugh Trumple is the former Chief of Police. Dave Sanderson interviewed for the job, although it is unknown whether or not he got the position. The officers of Pawnee tend to speak in a descriptive, police-like manner, even in matters unrelated to their work. They also tend to be jumpy, especially when pulling things out of your pocket. Fire Department The Fire Department helps protect Pawnee against fires. The Fire Chief is Al Connor. Sewage Department The Sewage Department, nicknamed "the toilet party", deals with Pawnee's sewage system. It is unknown who the current head is. The department was formerly run by Joe Fantringham, who was fired for e-mailing a photo of his genitals to every woman at City Hall. Library Department The Library Department is the worst and most pointless department in the city of Pawnee, it has been condemned to hell and has no point in existence. In Leslie Knope's 2012 campaign for city Council, she vowed to devolve this department, but had failed to after being re-called. On top of this monstrosity of a department, former directer of parks and recreation Ron Swanson was once married to an employee in the library department, but has declined interview or farther information after claiming that she was a "devil that has taken the shape of a sulfur smelling she-beast. If you would like to throw holy water on this walking circus act, her name is the devil Tammy Swanson. Education Department Public Works Department it's director was John until the department closed in the season 4 episode campaign ad Health Department Ann Perkins is the current Public Relations Director of the Health Department. The former Public Relations Director was Dennis Cooper, who was fired by Chris Traeger for hanging posters around City Hall to publicly condemn his adulterous wife, Jan Cooper. The former Director of Public Health is Walt Morphling, who had to retire at 46 because he had diabetes. City Council Animal Control Animal Control isn't considered one of the most effective branches of government. Its employees are often referred to as "burned out morons", including Eugene, Harris, and Brett. City Planning Department The former City Planner is Mark Brendanawicz, who left his position to pursue a job with Norton Construction. Transportation Department Financial Services City Manager Park Rangers The Park Rangers are in charge of keeping the parks safe for the citizens of Pawnee. Departmental Events New Mural Competition After the "Spirit of Pawnee" mural (located in City Hall) is vandalized, each department is asked to propose a new mural to hang in its place in the episode "The Camel". In the end, the town decides to not spend any money on a new mural and instead renames the original mural "The Diversity Express". The Battle Royale The Battle Royale is an annual debate where all of the departments come together and argue over funding and where the money should be spent. In "Ron and Tammys", in an attempt to win, Leslie has her department write reasons why the other departments "suck" and don't deserve the money. Category:Departments Category:Lists